


Even the stars know my heart is yours

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Italy, Larry Abroad Fic Challenge, Learning to Trust Again, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Smut, exes to friends to lovers, lovely friends, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: A year after their break up, Louis arrives in Milan ready to spend some time with his friends, to forget about everything including Harry and have a happy time. When he is there the plans change and he ends in Venice. What he didn't expect is to find Harry there, with a new life. Louis wants to trust him again and be his friend but he can't even when he wanted.Or: a story where they meet again a year after their break up and they try to be friends again even when they both want something more. A story about learning to be friends again and to trust in the other person again. Where Niall and Zayn are Louis best friends, they live in Milan and are always there for him. Liam is Harry's best friend and Harry works in a bookshop.





	Even the stars know my heart is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:157 Italy
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, Sarah, for your corrections, your kind words and your opinions.  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to correct my story.  
> Any remaining mistakes are all mine.  
> Also, this is my first time participating in a fic fest, I hope you enjoy the story.

 

Louis was in the airport in Milan, walking towards the doors with his luggage when he saw Niall on the other side of the door waiting for him. When Niall looked up and saw him, he smiled and ran at him; Louis smiled too.

They’d known each other since high school and the last time they’d seen each other was six months ago during Christmas, and he missed all of his friends so much. Living in another country and kilometers away from his friends doesn’t help. Louis loved his job; he’s been at the PR company for three years now, and he has the best boss in the world.

“Hey, Lou!” Niall gave him a hug, “how are you?”

“Better now,” Louis said, breaking the hug, “I miss you guys so much.”

“We miss you too. Are you okay? Did you enjoy the flight?”

“Yeah, I could sleep a little too.”

When they got in the car after grabbing the luggage, Louis tried to hide his sadness. Niall looked at him, hoping he could make him feel better.

“It’s going to be okay,” Niall said, “did you see him before the flight?”

He didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to think about him. Harry didn’t deserve his thoughts. They’d been dating for four years before Harry broke up with him, leaving him without a reason.

“Do you think it’s stupid that I’m still like this after a year?” Louis asked, avoiding eye contact as he tried to keep his voice calm.

 “No, what you had was special. If I had the same experience… I’d be like you.” Niall said, shrugging as he looked at Louis.

“How’s everything going here? Any news?” Louis asked, trying to change the topic.

“Great! Yesterday I interviewed a few golfers which was great, and Zayn’s boss promoted him at work. Now he’s in charge of a part of the gallery, and the new purchases.”

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you!”

Louis wasn’t surprised. Niall was always one of the best in their class, and when he started working as a radio host at the most popular radio show in Milan four years ago, he was sure everything was going to be okay for him.

When they arrived at home, Zayn was in the living room and when he heard the door, he walked to the corridor.

“Hey Lou, it’s been a long time since we saw you,” Zayn said as he hugged him.

Louis smiled and hugged him back; he’d really missed them. Sometimes he also missed the months they’d lived together after college before their friends decided to change London for Milan, when they’d partied and played FIFA together.

When they broke the hug, Louis looked at the house, everything was the same as the last time he was there. The living room with the wall full of photos, the tiny kitchen with the white walls, and the corridor with a lot of Zayn’s paintings.

When they’d met Zayn in their last year in college, they’d gotten along so well and spent a lot of time together; studying, in classes, having dinner or meals, in their free time when they go to the cinema or to a party with other students. They’d become best friends in a few months and two months before that their two best friends started dating and they got married three years later when they were already living in Milan, in a small ceremony in London. 

“You can leave the luggage in the same room as always,” Niall said.

“Then I have a surprise for you,” Zayn added as they walked into the living room.

Louis walked to the guest room, left the luggage near the bed, and sat on it a few moments. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, stopping himself from crying. He’s miles away from home, but he felt more at home there than the last months in his house in London.

When Harry broke up with him a year ago, he was so depressed. He hadn’t woken up from the couch and the bed in four days, only crying and eating ice cream, chips or pizza. He hadn’t answered the phone until one day, Niall and Zayn had appeared at his door.

Louis cried when he saw them, his friends were at his door in London. They’d both taken days off work and traveled all the way to stay with him. That was one of the moments when he realized that he had the best friends in the world.

They made him change his clothes, get in the shower, clean his house, and go for a walk every day for a week. They tried to calm him, to make him laugh and feel busy. When they left, Louis was still sad, but he didn’t want to stay in bed and cry all day.

As the months went by, he started to feel better. He went to work every day and at the end of almost every day, he fell asleep without crying. Six months after the breakup it was Christmas again, and Louis received a message from Harry wishing him a Happy birthday and Merry Christmas.

He’d had a weak moment, but he had deleted the message without answering it, and he didn’t even cry. That was, until last month when he went out with some friends to a restaurant to celebrate a birthday, and he saw Harry with another guy.

They were together, talking and smiling at each other like teenagers. It was as if someone had hit him with ice, like his world had ended just in front of him. Harry had forgotten him, in less than a year.

He’d managed to smile and hide his desire to cry all night until he’d arrived home, and he fell asleep crying. Two days after, he’d woken up to go to work and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he could still see the traces of the tears on his cheeks. He washed his face and hands, then he changed his clothes and walked to his car to go to work. He needed a distraction.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Zayn leaning on the doorframe looking at him, smiling.

“Hey, are you okay?” Zayn sat next to him on the bed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Yes, just tired, but I’m glad I’m here. Now, what is that surprise?”

“We have to go to the painting room,” Zayn stood up, “come on!”

Louis followed him to the corridor.

“Ni!” Zayn yelled, “come to the painting room, please!”

They heard Niall’s steps when they arrived at the room, and a second later his friend was at the door with them. Louis looked around; the room was full of bottles of paint, canvases, and brushes in water bottles. In one of the corners, there was a canvas covered with a white sheet.

“Last month I finished some paintings,” Zayn explained, “and we thought you would like this one.”

Zayn took the sheet from the canvas and a beautiful portrait of a man appeared. It was full of colors; the person was smiling, and it had a little yellow bow.

“It’s beautiful, I love it.”

“Really?” Zayn was looking at him with a shy smile.

“Of course, is for me?” Louis asked, surprised.

“Yes, you can bring it with you to London. I’m happy you like it. I wasn’t sure.”

“You’re an artist,” Louis said, and he knelt down to look closer at the picture, “and you’re amazing. I love it.”

“He is,” Niall said behind him. Louis heard them kissing for a moment and when he stood up again, his friends were watching him.

Louis wasn’t surprised by his friend’s art. Zayn had won a student award for a picture some weeks after they met at college, plus he had other paintings made by him in his house in London, all of them amazing.

When they finally sat in the living room to rest and watch a movie, Louis let himself relax on the couch while his friends were sitting on the other corner.

At one point in the movie, a couple kissed and hugged, and Louis looked away from the screen. Zayn looked at him and changed the movie to an action one.

“Hey, Lou,” Niall insisted and called out to him again, “Lou!”

Louis rubbed his eyes and looked at him.

“You know, Harry don't deserve your sadness or your tears,” Niall informed him.

“I know, but he has forgotten me. I saw him Ni, they were on a date. Smiling, talking, laughing like we used to do.”

“Did he see you?” Zayn asked.

“No. At least, he didn’t say anything. We left before them, I don’t think he saw me or my friends. We were on the other side of the restaurant. I saw him when we walked in.”

“You’re better than him,” Zayn explained, “so much better.”

Louis looked at them; he really had the best friends in the world. They were always there for him when he needed them. But he can’t forget him; he can’t delete his feelings.

“You’re the best, but I miss him. I still love him. What if I never find anyone else?”

“Don’t say that,” Niall said, “please, you are going to find someone,” Niall pulled him into a quick hug.

“What do you want for dinner?” Zayn asked them.

“Let me prepare the dinner, please. I want to be a nice guest,” Louis said.

“Oh my God, this is your house you are not a guest,” Niall explained, “and today you’re tired,” Niall turned to Zayn. “Surprise us! But no spice.”

“Okay.” When Zayn left the room, Niall turned off the volume on the tv and looked at Louis.

“You know you can talk to us, you’re my best friend.”

“I know, it’s just… I want to forget everything. Just enjoy my time here.”

“Okay, let’s do that.”

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, talking, and laughing and Louis loved every part of it. He loved his friends and spending time with them. When they moved to another country, Louis was happy for them. They had good job opportunities they couldn’t refuse and a beautiful life ahead of them, but he’d missed them so much, especially the first days.

When Louis woke up the next day he felt relaxed, full of energy and happy. It was something he hadn’t felt for a long time. After a shower and putting on some comfortable clothes, he joined Niall and Zayn in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Good morning lads.”

“Good morning Lou, did you sleep well?” Niall asked.

“Better than ever,” Louis picked up his cup of coffee, “what are your plans for today?”

“I have to work,” Zayn answered, “but it’s your free day,” he pointed at Niall.

“Yeah, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe go for a walk through the streets and take some photos. It’s been a long time since I was here. That could be great,” Louis suggested.

“We can do that. We can be tourists!” Niall said, laughing.

“That sounds fun, I’m in,” Louis said with the cup of coffee in his hands.

They started laughing. Louis really felt like he could do anything he wanted like he could beat the world. After having breakfast, they took a camera, their phones, and a cap.

“You look… just like British tourists,” said Zayn as he stood next to the front door, trying and failing to hide his laughter.

“We look awesome,” Niall said, sticking out his tongue before hugging him. “Have a good day, we’ll see you tonight.”

After a kiss, they broke the hug and Zayn opened the door.

“Have fun and be careful.”

An hour later they were in San Siro taking photos and talking about the next matches, then they walked to the center of the city, played with the sounds at the Piazza dei Mercanti, and after walking to the Via Paolo Sarpi, they stopped in a bar to drink something before going home for lunch.

“This was fun, I’m happy you have the day off,” Louis sighed happily.

“Yes, tomorrow I only have to work in the morning, then I have a week off. They owed me some days.” Niall said.

Louis hugged him with a happy smile. “How’s everything going between you and Zaynie?” Louis asked before taking a sip of his beer.

“Amazing, and we are planning a trip to Paris for the next month.”

“Oh, that’s romantic. I’m sure it’s going to be awesome. You have to tell me everything when you get back.”

“Promise.”

Louis rested his back on the chair, the breeze caressing his face as he closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. He didn’t feel sad or tired, he just felt happy like when he was younger; a kid playing and forgetting about the rest of the world.

When they finished their drinks, the waitress gave them the bill and looked at Niall, who looked to the other side of the street, avoiding the gaze and smile of the young girl. After paying, they walked to the other side of the street and to the first underground station they saw. When they arrived at home, they fell to the couches, tired and hungry.

They made two pizzas and returned to the living room to relax until the pizzas were finished. After lunch, they fell asleep for a while until the door opened and Zayn appeared in the living room with a big smile. Niall and Louis looked at him, a little bit worried and expectant.

“What’s going on?” Niall asked.

“I have big news. We’re going to Venice tomorrow evening! We’re opening a new gallery there and we’re hosting an event, my boss told me this morning that he wants me there for the whole opening. It’s a small gallery, but it’s something.”

Louis looked at his friends. That was great news, and he can go back to London; he didn’t want to be an annoyance to his friends. Maybe they’d let him stay there for a few days. Louis started to feel a little tense when Zayn looked at him.

“You can come with us, there won’t be a lot of people, just some co-workers and people from the industry. We can spend some time there; I can make a reservation for the three of us.”

Louis looked back at him. “I don’t want to be annoying.”

“Don’t be stupid Lou, you’re our best friend. I want you to come, it’s going to be fun.” Niall said.

“I’ve never been to Venice, it could be cool. Okay, I’m in!” Louis smiled.

He was going to Venice in less than a day to the opening of a gallery for his friend’s work. He could feel the nerves running through his veins, but it was a different kind of nervous. He wanted to go; it’s going to be an adventure.

“Are we going by plane?” Louis asked.

“No, we have to be there at five o’clock. I need to help them with some things so I thought we could go by car or by train,” Zayn explained.

“I think by train could be a better option. We can’t use the car in the city,” Niall suggested, “and the last time we went by car, we paid a lot for the parking.”

“I didn’t remember that, but you’re right! We can go by train.”

“Can I help you with something? I don’t want to stay without doing anything” Louis offered.

“Yeah,” Zayn looked at Louis and then at Niall, “can you two please book the train tickets? Then I can book the hotel.”

That night when Louis finally went to bed, he thought of how quickly his holiday had changed without him even doing anything, and he loved it. He loved traveling, visiting new cities, meeting new people and having adventures, but his last trip was two years ago to Greece with Harry.

It was a great trip; they went to parties, they met a lot of people, and ate a lot of new food. They took a lot of photos and spent the week with each other, enjoying their company and the sun.

Louis rolled in bed to the other side and closed his eyes. He left those memories in the back of his mind, hoping that if he hid them for a long time, he’d forget them. He fell asleep a few minutes after that and when he woke up the next morning, he was rested and relaxed.

When they finally arrived at the train after waiting to Niall to return from work and having lunch, Louis sat on one side while Niall and Zayn sat in front of him. After twenty minutes Niall was asleep, and Louis was looking through the window when Zayn’s voice caught him by surprise.

“You’re going to love Venice.”

“Can’t wait to explore the city. I hope the weather is on our side,” Louis replied.

“I’m sure it will be” Zayn looked at him with a smile, “and maybe you can find a new love there.”

Louis looked at his friend. Zayn was smiling; he was sure his friend was just trying to cheer him up, but he couldn’t think of kissing any other person or falling in love again.

“I don’t want to think about love anymore, at least while I’m here. I want to forget about him.”

“You can stay with us for as long as you want” Zayn informed him, “you know that.”

“I know. It’s weird that I feel more at home here than in the last months in London. I love my house but… it has so many memories.”

“You need new ones” Zayn explained.

“I know, it’s just too difficult to have them. Let’s talk about something else. Are you excited about the new opening?”

“A little nervous,” Zayn admitted, “it’s my first opening. I’ve never been to any other gallery opening. What if I do something wrong or if I screw it up?” Zayn was hugging Niall with his left hand and had the other hand covering his right cheek. He was a bit tense.

“It’s okay, you’re an amazing organizer. You are going to amaze them, I’m sure,” they stay silent for a moment. “Remember when we lived together after college? You were the only tidy one, and in college, you were one of the best in class.”

“That was easier, and you two were a mess at home. I still remember that time when I came home and found you two playing FIFA while the living room and the kitchen were a horrible mess. You only cleaned everything after I shouted at you.” Zayn said.

“We did it, that‘s the part that counts!” Louis defended himself.

The two of them started laughing, causing Niall to move and open his eyes. He looked at Zayn and then at Louis. “I’m sorry I fall asleep” Niall said, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t worry, we still have two hours ahead. There is still a lot of time ahead.”

“What were you talking about?”

“When we lived in London, and you two were a complete mess,” Zayn answered.

“Oh, we had so many good memories, like when we went to that party for graduation and came home drunk and covered in glitter!”

“Oh my God, that was the night I fell asleep on the couch,” Louis remembered, “and you slept in my bed.”

“The next morning” Niall continued, unable to stop laughing, “the sheets were full of glitter and we were so hungover.”

“Yes! We left the keys in the door, and we didn’t have any painkillers.”

“That was horrible! We had to wait until the next day to buy new ones,” Louis said, laughing.

They stay like that, remembering old times and laughing like when they were younger. Two hours later when they arrived at Venice, it was sunny and when they arrived at the hotel after taking the bus to the center of the city, the receptionist gave them the keys to their rooms.

Louis laid on his bed with a big smile; he hadn’t laughed that much in a long time. A few seconds later, Louis phone buzzed with a message from Niall.

‘Zayn just left, I’m in our room if you need something.’

‘Okay, I’m going to rest a little until dinner.’

‘Cool, me too.’

Louis fell asleep for thirty minutes and when he woke up, he heard a song outside. He left the bed and walked over to the window. The view was stunning; the houses were old but beautiful and the canals made him feel like he was in another world. The sun bathed everything, and Louis smiled.

A gondola passed under his window. He saw the water moving, and the two people in it were taking photos and laughing. He was filled with love and happiness, knowing that this adventure was going to be unforgettable.

When he stepped out of his room after a message from Niall to tell him that they were going to have dinner in twenty minutes, he found his friends talking next to the elevators. They had dinner at an Italian restaurant with some of Zayn’s co-workers and his boss, and they arrived back at the hotel at eleven, ready to sleep and be rested for the next day.

The next morning, Louis woke up to a message from Niall again, telling him to start his breakfast without them.  

“Good morning, Lou,” Niall said when they arrived and sat next to him in the breakfast room.

“Good morning, you two. What are the plans for today?” Louis asked.

“Tonight is the opening, so we have a lot of work to do” Zayn explained, “but you can have the day off ‘til tonight.”

“Can we help you with something?” Niall asked him, and then looked at Louis. “Do you mind?”

“No, it would be great to be able to help. What can we do?”

“We have some things to tidy and clean before tonight,” Zayn informed them, “the rest of the people are so nice. They’ll be happy to see we have more hands to help us.”

When they arrived at the gallery, nobody was there yet so Zayn opened the door for them. When they wandered inside, the walls were white, some portraits were on the floor and others hanging on the walls.

A minute after, two girls walk inside and wave at Zayn, who introduced them as Alice and Nat. In an hour four more people arrived, and they all started working together.

They spent the day moving portraits, cleaning the receptionist desk, and holding pictures while they made new friends. They ordered Chinese food and ate in the resting room of the workers at the back of the shop.

When the hour of the opening began to approach, they went back to the hotel to change their clothes, and maybe have a shower or eat something before going back to the gallery. Louis chose a blue suit with a white and gold shirt. He loved it; it was one of his latest buys in a beautiful old shop in London.

When they get back to the gallery, a crowd of people was waiting outside. Louis got inside from the back door with Niall, Zayn, and some workers. As soon as they opened the doors, guests started to filter through.

For the rest of the night, the guests were talking mostly about the paintings, but also about the job of the gallery owner and his workers. Louis had heard from a middle aged woman that the boss of the gallery was a great painter in the past, and that some of her portraits went for sell for large amounts of money.

While he was looking at a sculpture, Niall ran over to him and patted his shoulder.

“Everybody is enjoying the gallery. Zayn is so happy!” Niall explained.

“I’m so happy for him. He deserves it, and we’ve met so many new people,” Louis said happily, “it’s been a lovely day.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Niall hugged him, “tomorrow we have the day off. We’re going back to Milan on Monday.”

“Oh, that means we can visit the city,” Louis said, “I can’t wait, we can be tourists again.” They started laughing quietly.

“Hey, what do you think of the opening?” Zayn asked as he walked over.

“It’s a success,” Louis answered, “everybody is loving it.”

“That’s true,” Niall added, looking at his husband. “What do you think? Everybody is loving the collection.”

“I think that’s true,” Zayn smiled, and Louis could see how pleased he was. “I can’t believe it, we did it!”

Niall hugged him tightly around his waist and kissed his cheek. “What’s your boss thinking?”

“Well, she arrived when we opened. She told me we did a great job.”

Louis felt like he was the third wheel, so he excused himself to go outside for a smoke. He crossed the street and sat on a bench. The sky was clear, and a lot of stars were over him, the street empty. He felt like they had come out just to greet him, and he couldn’t help the blissful smile that spread across his face.

He took another drag from his cigarette when he saw a figure walking from the end of the street in front of him. He let the smoke get away from his lips when he saw the figure coming closer to him.

Two people, a boy and a girl, appeared from the other part of the street, but they remained silent as they walked pass him. He took a deep breath when a light lit up the person walking in front of him.

He saw the curls and his face, and he felt like he forgot how to breath. It was Harry. Harry in front of him, in another country. What was Harry doing in Venice? Why was he there? What was going on?

He wanted to move, to run to the gallery and hope for Harry to not see him, but his body didn’t cooperate. He took another deep breath and threw the butt to the ground.

Then he stood up and walked to the door of the gallery, stopping when he heard a voice.

“Louis” Harry was calling him, “Louis, is that you?”

Louis turned around, just to find Harry looking at him a few feet away. He was wearing a blue shirt with three buttons unbuttoned, skinny black jeans and some rings. Louis didn’t want to talk to him. He fixed his gaze on him, on his green eyes, the ones that Louis loved so much, the ones that he used to love looking at. He was as beautiful as the last time he saw him, the hair, the arms, the lips; everything seemed like out of a dream. Or a nightmare.

The air became tense, neither of them saying anything for a second. Louis started to turn back around when Harry spoke again.

“Lou, please. Say something.”

Louis bit his bottom lip but turned around and walked to the gallery. When he was inside, the rest of the voices and the warmth of the room wrapped around him like two kind arms. He heard Niall laugh from a corner of the room and walked towards him.

When he approached him, Niall was talking with another guy but the moment their eyes met, Louis looked at him with a worried face and Niall excused himself to walk towards him.

“What happened?”

“I saw him, Ni. I saw him.”

“Who?” Louis didn’t answer, but Niall’s eyes still opened wide in shock, “Harry? Did you see him? Where?”

“I…I saw him when I went outside to smoke. He was right in front of me.”

“I’m sorry, Lou. Are you sure it was him?”

“Yeah, he spoke to me.”

“What did he say?”

“He asked if I was me, then he begged me to say something when I stayed quiet. I didn’t answer him, I just ran back here.”

“I’m sorry. Did you know he was here or something?”

“No, maybe he’s here with his new boyfriend,” Louis tried to hide his sadness and bit his lip again, “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess. I’m going back to the hotel.”

“No, you’re not going to be alone. I’m going with you. Wait a moment.”

Niall crossed the room and disappeared for a moment around the corner, just to return with Zayn. They were worried and sad, their faces saying it all.

“I’m so sorry. Go to the hotel and forget about everything, just rest.”

Louis looked at his friends in front of him, worried about him even with the opening and all the work they had. He would never ask for better friends than them. He owed them a lot.

“See you later, then.”

“You don’t have to come with me. Stay here and enjoy the event. I’m going to sleep and try to relax,” Louis said.

“No, I don’t want you to stay alone. That’s all I’m going to say. No discussion,” Niall explained firmly, “and we’re going to watch a movie or something.”

Niall and Zayn shared a hug and a kiss before they left the gallery and begin to walk towards the hotel. Louis was on alert, looking at every corner, every street to see if Harry was there, and almost running to the hotel.

“I’m stupid,” Louis said when they crossed the hotel’s front doors.

“You’re not stupid, don’t say that Lou. You’re just heartbroken.”

Niall walked him to his room. The fresh air in the corridors woke him up, making him feel even worse. After laying on the bed, Niall switched on the tv and searched for a movie. He found one of The Avengers films on an English Channel and left it there.

“You are better than him. He is the stupid one for leaving you.”

Louis sat on the bed and took off his shoes. “You should have seen him Ni, he was so beautiful. So gorgeous,” Louis rested his head on the pillows.

Niall pat his shoulder, unable to say something to make him feel better. “You need to think of something else. Let’s talk about something else. What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“I want to hate him, but I can’t. I love him so much, even after all the things that happened,” Louis said, ignoring his friend’s question.

“Are you sure he has another boyfriend? Was he with someone else?”

“No, he was alone. I saw him in London some months ago with another guy, having dinner and smiling at each other.  What was that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe he was with a friend, or on a date but not with a boyfriend,” Niall suggested, stopping for a moment. “I’m on your side. I know he should have told you something when he left, something more and kinder to you. How was he when you saw him?”

Louis let himself think about him for a minute Harry had been a bit tense. Louis knew him, or maybe he used to, but his neck was tense, and his eyes had looked a little bit sad.

Louis explained that to Niall before they talked about Harry for half an hour. They changed the topic to the plans for the next day. They fell asleep in Louis’ bed, but when Louis woke up the next morning, Niall was back in his room and Louis didn’t feel any better.

He moved around in bed, trying to relax and think about something happy but the image of Harry looking at him from last night was stuck in his mind. He woke up, rubbing his tired eyes and after a shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was wet, and he tried to cheer himself up, to force himself to have happy thoughts.

His mobile buzzed with a message catching him off guard. He walked to the room and opened the message to see it was from Niall.

‘Are you awake? We are going downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes. You don’t have to come if you don’t want.’

Louis looked at the screen; he wanted to go out, have fun and distract himself from the event of last night. He needed it.

‘I’ll be there. Leaving now.’

Louis dressed in two minutes, then took his mobile and the room key and waited in the corridor for his friends. After breakfast, where none of them talked about what happened last night, they stayed in the same place chatting.

“I have to go to the gallery this morning, but you can visit the city. I’ll see you at lunch,” Zayn informed them.

“Are you sure?” Niall asked him.

“Yeah, it’s my job and it’s going to be just this morning. I’ll see you later,” Zayn stood up and kiss Niall, then he looked at Louis. “Have fun and forget about that thing with Harry. Promise?”

Louis smiled. “Promise. See you later.”

Zayn left the room, Niall and Louis following a few minutes later. They crossed the hall of the hotel and went upstairs to their bedrooms.

“See you in thirty minutes?” Louis asked, “then we can visit the city.”

“Okay, sounds fun.” Louis closed the door of his bedroom and crossed the room to the window. The city was calm, and the sun was high in the empty sky. Ten minutes later, someone knocked at the door and when he opened it, Niall was on the other side with a worried face.

“Hey, are you okay?” Louis asked.

“Yes. Zayn just texted me, he needs me at the gallery. I’ll be back soon.”

“Is everything okay?”

 “Yeah, he just told me something about his boss. Don’t worry, we can meet up somewhere in two hours.”

“It’s okay, I’ll explore the city on my own.”

An hour later, Louis was in the street outside the hotel with a map and ready to explore. He walked through the streets, taking photos and visiting numerous places like museums. By eleven he was hungry and tired, so he sat at a café and ordered a bottle of water and a snack.

After finishing it, he started walking along a street when he saw a bookstore. The shop seemed new, but some of the books were old. It’d been a long time since he was in a bookstore; nearly a year ago.

The smell of books, and the shop itself reminds him of Harry. He used to work at a beautiful old bookstore two streets away from Louis’ work, and he used to pick Harry up there for their first dates when he closed the store for the day.

Since they broke up, he bought all his books online. He knew he could go to another shop, but he didn’t think he could, and buying them on the internet gave him more free time. They all arrived within a day or two at his house anyway.

Louis looked around; the street was quiet and not too long. He fixed his eyes on the door and thought of Harry once more, of last night. Some questions began to form in his mind when he looked at the inside of the shop from the street, and suddenly there was Harry inside, tidying some books.

Their eyes met for a moment. He saw Harry say something to a young woman, and then he began to walk to the door of the shop. Louis turned around, not wanting to meet him again.

“Louis, please” Harry called out to him before he started walking, “please, give me a second.”

Louis closed his eyes, and then opened them again and turned around. Harry was there in front of him again, looking at him with a sad expression. He opened his month and then pressed his lips together. “We don’t have anything to talk about. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I know I screwed everything up, I know it, but please don’t run away from me.”

Louis realized Harry’s eyes were sad, so sad. The young woman stepped outside the shop, looked at Louis, and then at Harry.

“I’m sorry Harry, we need you.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded towards her, and the woman left them alone again.

Louis didn’t understand anything. “Are you working here?” Louis asked with a confused look, “I thought you were working in London. Did they fire you?”

“No, but I have to go inside. Can you wait for me for just ten minutes? Then I have my break for lunch, and we can talk.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Please, just ten minutes,” Harry begged, and began to walk to the door.

Louis didn’t want to talk to him, but he had so many questions burning in his mind, most of them for over a year. He nodded, and Harry disappeared inside the shop. While he was waiting, a bird sang in the distance, a couple walked down the street talking and kissing, and Louis felt sad. He couldn’t deny to himself the fact that despite all that happened between Harry and him, he was still in love with him. Harry was the first person he loved, the first one who made him feel like he was floating when they kissed. He had other relationships before him, but not like that.

He took the phone from the pocket of his pants and called Ni; he didn’t know if his friend was available, but he needed to talk to him.

“Hey Lou! How is the touristing thing going?”

“Hey, it was great until I saw Harry again. I think he’s working here.”

“Here? I thought he was working in London.”

“Yeah, me too. I don’t know.”

“Did he see you?”

“Yes, I don’t want to talk to him, but I have so many questions unanswered.”

“What did he tell you?”

“We didn’t have much time, he asked me to wait until his lunch break… I… I’m still in love with him.”

“I know, but you don’t have to talk to him, remember that.”

“I told him I was going to wait, just to clear my head, my mind, to answer the questions I have since he broke up with me. I need to know some things.”

“That’s not a bad idea, that’ll help you to close that chapter of your life. Call me if you need me.”

“How is everything going there?” Louis asked, trying to focus on another topic.

“Great, we’re almost finished. We’ll call you for lunch.”

“Okay, see you later.”

When Louis ended the call, he sat on a bench near the shop. He remembered the day they broke up like it was yesterday. He arrived home after work and found Harry’s things in the hall. With a worried expression and an anxious feeling in his stomach, he called out to him.

Harry was in the living room, waiting for him and sat on their couch. The moment their eyes met he’d known something was wrong. He was quiet, tense and cold.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” he said,  “I know this isn’t what you expected, but I think this life is not for me.”

“What life? The one we’ve been living for the past four years?”

“Don’t be angry at me, please. Lou… I love you but this is too much, and not for me anymore. It’s over. I’m really sorry.”

They didn’t fight for too long, Harry left their house ten minutes after that, and they hadn’t seen each other until last month. He heard an alarm in the distance and he focused again in the present. Ten minutes later, Harry appeared outside and sat next to him.

“Hi.”

“Are you working here?" Louis asked without any greeting.

“Why don’t we go to another place, more relaxed? I only have an hour for lunch.”

“No, you only have five minutes to talk to me. Did you expect me to be calm or happy? That’s not going to happen.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for what happened. I know I should have told you what was really happening, why I left you like that, why I was cold and tense.” They remained silent for a minute. “I was afraid,” Harry admitted, “I found a ring in one of your drawers two days before” Louis looked at him in surprise, “ I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I was afraid, worried, tense about it. I was afraid of engagements, I thought you were going to propose to me and I know I wasn’t ready.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me? You should have told me all those things a year ago, not now! I wasn’t going to propose, at least not for a while. I wanted to wait a year or so, maybe more. It was a family ring; I hadn’t brought it.”

Harry looked at him without knowing what to do or say. He parted his lips and tried to speak but didn’t say anything for a long moment. “I’m working here,” Harry said, “I came six months ago. I’m living with Liam.”

“Six months ago? I saw you in London last month.”

Harry fixed his eyes on him, suddenly worried. “You saw me? Where?”

“In a restaurant, with what I assumed is your new boyfriend. I saw you talking and smiling like a teenager in love.”

“I don’t have a new boyfriend. It was just a date, I didn’t want to go but my sister said that I should try to find someone again, she organized it all. I didn’t want to go, but she was excited. I wasn’t smiling like a teenager,” Harry smiled shyly, “I was just being nice. He was so kind all the time, I didn’t want to be rude or make him feel bad. I’m not in love with him.”

Louis thought about the night, remembering the moment he saw Harry with the guy. Maybe he was wrong this whole time, and nothing of what he imagined was real. He felt a little bit stupid about all the sadness he’d felt the moment he saw them together.

“Why did you come here to work?” Louis asked

“Because,” Harry looked to the other side, “I spent the next months after the break up crying and feeling stupid; every part of my old job reminded me of our time together. Of us. I left the job and my friend Liam,” Harry looked again at him, “had to come here for work and he offered me to come with him and maybe find a job here. I’ve been working here since. I found the job a week after moving. I thought this would help me feel better but…it didn’t.”

Louis looked at him, looked at where his curls were caressing his ears, and some parts of his neck. He used to love kissing every part of his body, touching it gently, feeling it under his lips. He wanted to open his arms to him, but every part of his mind was running away from it, making him feel like it was a bad idea. Maybe it was wrong, and he was going to be disappointed and hurt, just like in the past.

“I can’t do this,” Louis informed him, “I can’t talk to you like this, like nothing happened, like we were just friends, calm and relaxed,” Louis stood up from the bench. “I have to go.”

Harry stood up next to him. “I know I screwed everything up, but my feelings didn’t change. Can we at least be friends again?”

Louis looked at him, unable to answer that question as he felt the anger boiling in his stomach. He turned away, shaking his head softly. “Goodbye, Harry.” He walked to the next street and when he knew that Harry wasn’t watching him, he took his mobile from his pocket and called Niall.

“How did it go?” asked Niall directly.

“Where are you? I think I’m going to eat something and have a rest.”

“I was just about to call you; we can meet at the door of the gallery. Where are you?”

“I think I’m just a few streets away. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Are you okay? What did he tell you?”

“He said he was afraid of engagements and that was why he broke up with me. I don’t want to talk about it like this, I’ll see you in a second.”

“Okay, see you soon!”

When Louis arrived at the gallery, his friends were waiting for him outside and they wandered to a restaurant close by.

“What happened?” Niall asked after they’d ordered.

“He said he saw a ring in one of my drawers and was afraid I was going to ask him to marry me, so he broke up with me. He said he was afraid of engagements.”

“You hadn’t told us anything - you were going to propose to him?” Zayn asked.

“No, it’s just a family ring. I wanted to be with him for a bit longer until I proposed. He said he wanted us to be friends again. I said no. I can’t.”

“You don’t have to do it. He should have talked to you instead of running away like a child,” said Niall.

“I told him the same thing,” Louis said, looking at him, “that he should have told me what happened. He’s working here and living with Liam, one of his friends. He left his last job in London because it reminded him too much of me.”

“Did you ask him about the last time you saw him?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, it was just a date, nothing more. He said his sister organized it,” Louis rested his elbows on the table, “can we talk about something else, please? How was the gallery? Everything okay?”

“Yes, just a couple of small problems,” Zayn answered.

They talked about the gallery, their jobs, and the travel to Milan the next day for the rest of the lunch. After arriving at the hotel, Louis tried to rest a little bit before going to see the city with his friends, but he couldn’t sleep or relax.

In his mind, the meeting with Harry was the only thing dancing from one side to the other. He thought of him; his words sounded sincere, true. He wanted to know more about him, even though his mind was trying to fight with his heart about simply running to him and staying for hours. He wanted to know why he didn’t know he’d moved. He’d sent a message to him on Christmas but hadn’t mentioned it; it was just a short message. No news, just happy birthday and happy Christmas.

He closed his eyes again. That was the last time he was going to sleep in Venice. What if he never saw Harry again? What if they never talked again? He suddenly felt worried and upset, and his heart started to race. He shifted in the bed and sat on the edge facing the wall.

Around him everything was quiet, calm. Outside there was no sound - even the sun had left his room. It was up in the sky, but no light was near him. He heard a voice in the corridor outside his room but then the silence came back. His mobile buzzed on the night table and he quickly picked it up to find it was just publicity.

Louis fixed his eyes on the wall again trying to find a happy thought. The first one that came to mind was one from his college years when him and Niall were young and just trying to understand the world.

The second memory was a mix of sadness and happiness; it was the first time he saw Harry. They were in the street, Harry holding a book in his hands while Louis was on his way to work. Harry didn’t see him that time, but he was smiling innocently; he felt a strange feeling when he looked at his eyes. Louis used to love that memory, and he still loves it. He combed his hair with his left hand and looked at the ceiling. He laid back down in the bed slowly. He let the memory stay in the corner of his mind and smiled.

 When all of them were awake, they visited the city again. They walked around the streets and after a while, the three of them stopped in front of a gondolier. The city from the canals seemed different, more beautiful; peaceful. They sat opposite the gondolier and while they floated through the streets of Venice, his body relaxed. In that place he was safe, like nobody could hurt him because nobody could approach him.

At some point the gondolier, a young man, asked them if someone wanted to try. The three of them looked at each other.

“Why not? It could be interesting,” said Niall, and stood up in the gondola with a lot of caution.

The young gondolier passed the oar to Niall who took it while the young man told him what to do.

“Please, don’t throw us in the water,” begged Zayn while laughing.

Louis couldn’t help himself and started laughing with Zayn. Niall looked at them with an annoyed face but then he started smiling.

“Maybe I can throw you in the water and wait for you at the hotel. I like that plan,” said Niall laughing.

Louis noticed that the gondolier was holding the oar at the same time as his friend. When Niall sat again between Louis and Zayn, they closed their eyes as they arrived at the grand canal. The sun caressed their skins, and they loved the warm feeling.

They stayed like that until the gondolier stopped to let another gondola pass near them. Louis looked at the houses; it was like living in another century, like they’d traveled back in time. He fixed his eyes on a blue house in front of them. The balcony was open, and he saw someone there, sat on the floor with their legs outside between the columns of the balcony. They moved a little bit to the right and he had a better view of the person.

He blinked twice just to be sure that he wasn’t wrong, but he knew; it was Harry. He was looking down reading, and his curls were in a little bun. Louis smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s so interesting?” Niall asked.

Louis didn’t turn around to look at him. “Harry is there, on that balcony.” Louis spun around to look at his friends and found that both of them were looking at the same spot.

“The house is beautiful,” Zayn looked at him, “what are you thinking?”

“Nothing, just the first time I saw him. It’s stupid.”

“Love is stupid,” Niall said, “you’re not stupid; you’re in love. And besides that, you’re not stupid, Lou. He’s the stupid one for behaving like that.”

“I don’t want to be with him again,” even as he said it, Louis wasn’t convinced of that, “I’m still heartbroken. I need to move on.”

The gondola reached the end of the street and the gondolier stopped it so they could leave. When they were on their feet again, they took some photos and walked the streets until dinner. When they arrived at the hotel, Louis’ mind wandered back to Harry.

He looked at his phone and realized it was too late to go to the bookstore. The shop was closed. He wanted to say goodbye; they didn’t know if they were going to see each other again. Maybe in some years, or maybe never. He at least wanted to say goodbye and wish him the very best. Even after everything that had happened, Louis just wanted him to be happy and safe.

He closed his eyes after changing into his pyjamas. The first thing he thought of again was Harry. He’d said he’d moved there because he couldn’t move on, because everything in London reminded him of Louis.

Louis rolled in bed and opened his eyes. He remembered the last night they were together. Harry had been cold with him, but he didn’t link it with a break up. He’d simply said he was tired and annoyed at his clients; Louis should have noticed something else there.

He couldn’t trust him anymore. What if something bad happened and he ran away again? What if they date for a while and he wants to propose, and Harry ran away from him again?

He wanted Harry to be happy and safe, to have a happy life.

He wanted to stay away from him and at the same time he wanted to hug him and kiss him. He wanted to feel his lips and his body. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to sleep. He rolled over in bed again, trying to find comfort and fall asleep.  He let all his thoughts sink in his mind, took a few deep breaths, and let the arms of his dreams catch him.

The next morning arrived and Louis put everything in his suitcase before getting dressed and heading out to wait for his friends. Before he left, he sat on the bed thinking of what to do about Harry. The only clear thing he had was that he wanted to see him again, despite all the questions, the thoughts and the doubts. He wanted to talk to him before leaving the city because there was a high possibility that they would never see each other again.

After a quick breakfast, they all walked to the rooms and when they were on the stairs, Louis looked at his friends, thinking about the plan he had in mind.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk before going to the bus,” Louis informed them.

“We only have an hour to go,” Niall said looking at him, “I can go with you, what do you think?” Niall asked Zayn.

“I…”

“It’s okay,” Louis interrupted his friend. “Sorry, but I want to say goodbye to Harry. I’ve been thinking that now that he lives here, we might not see each other again. I want to say goodbye to him. What do you think?”

“Are you sure?” Niall asked, his expression a little bit concerned. “Do you know the way to his work?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I know it. Then we can go back to Milan and I can go back to my life,” Louis smiled to make his friends feel better and trust him.

“Okay, see you later,” Niall said.

Louis turned around and started walking down the hall and to the street. When he arrived ten minutes later to the shop, he saw Harry behind the desk talking with a client and holding a book in his hands.

He waited there until the client left and then walked in. He walked to the desk, his body tense and nervous, feeling that maybe he didn’t have to be there, but there is no option at this point; he kept walking. When he was on the other side of the desk, Harry looked up and his expression changed from kindness to surprised and sad.

“Louis, I thought we weren’t going to see each other again,” Harry said.

“I’m going back to my life in London. I wanted to say goodbye before I leave.”

Harry looked at him; his eyes were sad. He could smell his perfume, roses and wood, sweet and earthy, just like him. It was a tense atmosphere, neither of them saying nothing until a client appeared beside Louis, and he moved to the side so Harry could attend her.

“I loved the book you recommended me the other day,” the girl said, “I already finish it! It’s lovely.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” said Harry with a bright smile. “Do you want another one?”

“Yes, I want to read this one, what do you think?”

The girl left a book on the desk that had two boys kissing on the cover. It was blue and white, just like the one he had at home in London. It was the first book he read with Harry; they used to read the same book at the same time and then talk about it.

“You’re going to love this one,” Harry said, “it’s just like the other one I recommend you.” Harry took the money from the girl. When she left, Harry and Louis looked at each other.

“When are you leaving?”

Louis looked at his phone to see the time. “In half an hour,” Louis informed him before he paused. “Are you happy here?”

Harry looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. “I love my job, my co-workers are great. Liam is an amazing friend, plus the city is beautiful. It’s great.”

Louis could feel the unsaid words in his eyes, but neither of them said anything about it.

“Can you recommend me a good book to read?” Louis asked suddenly.

He didn’t know why he’d asked for such a stupid thing. He had a book in his suitcase and another one on his phone, just in case, but Harry gave him a smile and turned around. He walked to the window on the other side and returned with a book.

“I read this two days ago and I loved it,” Harry looked at him with a smile. “I hope you like it. If not, you can send it back to me.”

Louis laughed then looked down at the book in his hands. He hadn’t heard of it before. The cover was a street of London with two people holding hands and kissing under the rain.

“Thank you, but I have to go,” Louis gave the money to him, but Harry didn't accept it.

“It’s a gift,” he whispered, “have a safe trip.”

“Thank you,” Louis said, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat. “See you.”

Louis looked at him for the last time. Their eyes met, and a lot of unsaid words appeared in them again. He walked outside the shop without saying anything else, holding the book in his hands, thinking about if going to see him was a good idea at any point.

When they were on the train an hour later, the book was in his suitcase. One of the corners of the book was sticking out the end of the case where the zip didn’t reach the whole way. Louis didn’t open it and instead was engaged in conversation with his friends.

When they finally arrived in Milan nearly at night time, he sat on his bed with the suitcase near him. He took the book and left it on his night table. His mobile buzzed, and Louis took the phone from his trousers and unlocked the screen to read the message. It was a message from Harry.

‘I hope you arrived safe. Did you enjoy the book?’

Louis looked at the screen for several minutes, not knowing what to say. His heart started beating faster as he remembered the moment he saw him on the balcony in the grand canal, with his hair in a bun and reading while the sun hit him. He still didn’t know what to say; he wanted to trust him again, but his mind was against it. In the end, he tapped the screen to write a short message.

‘We arrived safe. Didn’t start the book yet. Thanks for asking.’

‘I’m glad you arrived safe. Tell me if you like the book. Sleep well.’

He left his phone on his bed and laid down, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again to try and wake up. He walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water when he saw Niall making a sandwich.

“Hey. You can`t sleep? There’s a lot of food if you’re hungry.”

“Hey, Ni. Thanks, just a little thirsty,” Louis informed him and took a glass from the cupboard, “Harry just text me, asking me if I arrived safe and if I liked the book.”

“Oh. What did you say?”

“I told him we arrived safe. Nothing else.” Louis took a sip from his glass, fighting with his feelings for Harry.

“I want to trust him again Ni, but I can’t. What if we start dating again and one day he leaves me because he’s afraid of the same thing again without telling me anything? I can’t risk it.” Louis sat on one of the metal chairs in the kitchen and rested his hands on the table.

“It’s okay to feel that,” Niall sat across the table from him, “you just need time, or maybe a date with another guy.”

Louis looked at his friend with a soft smile. Niall was being serious. “I don’t want to. It won’t be fair for the other person, I’m still in love with Harry,” Louis paused for a second to take another sip of his water, “when I first saw Harry, so many years ago now, it was like something I can’t explain. It made me feel something I’ve never felt before with anyone else when I looked into his eyes.”

“I know you told us that story,” Niall said, “but maybe you need to forget him for a while. It will be helpful for both of you.”

“I don’t want to date another guy,” Louis said,” I… I want to go back in time and fix our relationship. I was so stupid for not knowing what was happening. He was cold with me the last days we were together, and I didn’t notice anything.”

“Don’t do that. It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong, Lou, you hear me?”

Louis looked at him. “Yes, but If I…”

“No, none of this ‘if I just’ or anything like that. No!”

Louis smiled, feeling a little bit better about it. Maybe the only thing he needed was to take his mind off him, to distract himself to feel even better and forget about Harry and the last few days.

When he returned to his bedroom, he sighed and crawled between the sheets. The feel of them, clean and warm, made him feel better. He fell asleep after a few minutes and when he woke up later, it was still dark outside. He looked at the clock on his night table; it was three in the morning. He hated waking up at that hour, it cost him a lot to fall asleep again.

He closed his eyes, but some seconds later he opened them again, annoyed. He sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He took a look around the room. His suitcase was resting on the floor, in front of the closet. On the armchair near the window were resting the clothes he’d worn some hours before. His gaze shifted to look at the book resting on the night table, the book Harry had given him the previous day.

He thought of reading it; maybe that could help him fall back asleep. He took the book and He opened the first page; the title was staring at him, the large letters covering the surface.

He settled down and started to read. The first page was boring, but on the second one the action started, and he couldn’t put it down. When he finally closed it to set it aside, he looked at the clock to find that two hours had passed. He was shocked. He left the book on the night table and got between the sheets. He needed to sleep a little more now or he was going to be asleep all the way to the airport in a couple of hours.

He rolled around in bed a couple of times before he fell asleep, and when he woke up, rain was hitting his window, and he still didn’t feel rested. He felt the tiredness in his shoulders and his eyes, so he covered himself with the sheets as he looked at the time; he still had plenty of time to have a shower and eat breakfast.

After a refreshing and comforting shower, he showed up at the kitchen where his friends were talking lively.

“Good morning,” Louis said.

“Good morning Lou,” Zayn said with a smile, “did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I got up once but fell asleep again,” Louis sat across the table with a cup of coffee, “thanks for everything. You’re always the best.”

“There’s no need to say thank you, this is your house too,” Zayn said and patted him on the shoulder. “What are your plans for when you get back to London?”

“Rest forever,” Louis said, and the three of them started laughing, “and get back to work. Nothing new. What are your plans for the week?”

“Work and more work,” Niall said, “we can go with you to the airport. We have two hours until we have to go in.”

“I can call a taxi, it’s okay,” Louis said, taking a cookie from the plate in front of him.

“That‘s going to cost a fortune,” Zayn explained, “it’s like, thirty minutes from here and there’s traffic at this hour. We can take you to the airport, we have time.”

“Thanks lads. I’m going to get ready.” Louis left the kitchen and when he arrived at the bedroom, the first thing he saw was the book near his bed. He’d loved the story so far and he wanted to continue reading it.

After a car trip and long farewell at the airport, he crossed the security point and sat on one of the chairs as he waited to board on the plane. He had the book in his hands, and the small bag with the things he wanted to have close by like his keys, tissues and a bottle of water he’d just bought. He also had a stress ball.

He took his phone out of his jeans to turn it off just as a message came through. He unlocked the phone and looked at the notification on his screen; it was from Niall.

‘Don’t forget to call us when you’ve arrived. Relax and try to sleep.’

Louis smiled; he loved his friends more than anything in the world. Before turning it off, he thought of Harry and the book, the desire of wanting to talk to him increasing in his chest.

In that moment, a musical sound went over the speakers of the airport, and then a voice.

“The plane is delayed for five hours. We’re very sorry. There’s a large storm in London.”

Louis heard a lot of complaints as he sighed and rested his back against the chair. He looked at the book in his hands, opened it from the part where he’d put it down last night, and started reading it. Two hours and a cup of tea from one of the coffee shops later, he finished it with a smile. He really loved the end and the story arc of the characters, as well as the main couple. He thought of Harry, of the moment he’d recommended him the book and the scenes that reminded him of them that had made him laugh.

He took his phone from his jeans again, unlocked the screen, and opened a new message.

‘Just finished the book, I love it. The end is unexpected.’

He received an answer in less than a minute.

‘I’m glad you loved it. I love the rain scene when they’re laughing in the middle of the street.’

‘Yeah, me too. Can you rec me another one?’ Louis typed with a smile.

 ‘Yes!! There’s a book called Call Me By Your Name. There’s also a movie.’

Louis looked at the message, feeling like they are in a less tense situation of being friends again. He loved it, and he started typing his response.

‘Oh, I’ve heard of that. I’ll buy it and tell you what I think when I read it.’

‘That would be great. How is everything in London? I’ve heard on the news that there’s a big storm.’

Louis looked around; the people had started to move to the boarding door. There was a big line, so he put the book in his bag and stood up from the chair in the coffee shop. He looked at the message thinking of what to say and then tapped a short message.

‘Still in Italy, Milan. Waiting for my plane. I have to go. Talk later.’

He turned the mobile off and walked to the line in front of him. When he sat in his seat, he looked at the city through the window with a smile feeling happy and relaxed. It seemed like his relationship with Harry was reaching a friendlier point, maybe a point where they could start again and be friends, a point where he can forget and trust Harry again. He loved it.

-

Louis walked across the airport to the front doors. It’d been two months since the last time he’d been there, since the last time he saw Harry and told him that he wished him a good life and that maybe they were never going to see each other again.

The last two months had been weird. Harry and he started talking through messages about books, and two weeks after Louis arrived in London he had called him after finishing the book and watching the Call Me By Your Name movie and falling in love with it. He was so excited about it that he’d needed to talk to him about the movie and the end.

After that, their relationship changed; they started talking more. Harry told him about his new Instagram account where he uploaded photos of Venice and his life, sharing his love for photography with the rest of the world. Louis was surprised by all the followers and the photos; all of them were so beautiful.

While he was looking around to find Harry, he remembered a Friday one month ago when Harry had text him that he was going to arrive in London next Monday for his mum’s birthday. He’d smiled at the message, feeling happy and stupidly excited.

Harry had sent him another message on Sunday and then another one on Monday when he arrived in London. They saw each other on Tuesday afternoon when Louis was off from work. They met in a crowded street and had tea in a small but beautiful café. They talked about their lives, about books and about London and the weather, as it was raining. When they said goodbye to each other, Louis felt that it was a good moment, and that is had been a great meeting. They’d hugged and then parted ways.

The last time they’d talked on the phone was a week ago when Harry told him he should head back to Venice to see him making his debut in a theatre play. It was just an amateur play with amateur actors, but Louis was surprised by it.

He thought for several days if he should go or not. Their relationship had changed but he didn’t know if he was ready for another reunion with Harry. He also talked through Skype with Niall and Zayn. They gave him good advice, telling him that he needed to think if he was ready to see him again, if he expected something to happen between them and about his feeling towards the moment. 

When he was in front of his laptop with the airline’s website open in a tab, he thought of it for another second. When he thought of being with Harry in the same room, he didn’t want to run away, or to talk to him tense and sad. Harry was so excited; Louis wanted to see him on stage, wanted to talk to him without mobiles or laptops involve, he wanted to go. After booking the flight, he was going to book the hotel, so he’d sent Harry a message asking for the best, or a recommendation.

‘You can stay in our house, there is plenty of space. Don’t worry.’

‘I insist, I don’t want to disturb you or Liam. I’ll tell you when I find one.’

‘Okay. There is a small hotel near the theatre called ‘La piccolo stella’. It’s modern and cute.’

Louis had read the hotel’s page and booked a room, suddenly excited for the weekend. Now he was in Venice again, in the airport looking around somewhere near the doors. When he saw him, Harry was looking at his phone, and then their eyes met, and they smiled.

“Hey, Lou! I’m so happy you’re here,” Harry gave him a hug, taking Louis by surprise. He hugged him in return. For a moment, the environment felt tense. “How was the flight?” Harry asked when they stepped back.

“Great, pretty great actually. I slept for a bit and watched a movie. Are you excited for the play?”

Harry looked at him with a worried smile. “A little bit, but also nervous. The director said we’re a great group of amateur actors.”

They reached Harry’s car and sat inside. The engine made a loud sound, and then they were on the road. For a long minute, neither of them said anything, Harry focused on the road and Louis trying to calm himself. The awkwardness of the first moment was gone, and he didn’t know why he was so nervous. He breathed slowly.

“I thought the parking in Venice was expensive. I could have gone by bus.”

“It’s okay, Liam and I share public parking near the entrance. We use the car sometimes.”

Louis looked at him; they were smiling and talking like friends.

“What’s Liam doing here? I remember him working in a music studio back in London,” Louis asked curiously.

“Yeah, he still works there but they send him to Italy to find new artists and to take care of their office here. He flies to London once every two months.”

“Oh, that’s interesting. Did he find anyone new?”

“Not yet,” Harry answered, “he found a young girl last month, but his boss didn’t like her. She sings on YouTube; Liam’s still trying to help her.”

Louis remembered Liam; they’d gotten along well. He remembered him to be a good guy, always smiling and making him feel like a part of their friends group from the beginning.

“That’s a pity.”

They stayed in silence for some minutes when they started to see the city in the distance. A song was heard in the car behind them and they looked at each other. Louis felt tense again, like the friend moment had passed and neither of them knew what to say.

Louis looked at him and smiled, to get rid of the nervousness in his body. He breathed again. Harry’s eyes met his, then his focus was on the road again. Louis rested his back on the seat of the car just as Harry entered the parking and parked the car in a roomy space.

“Ready?” Harry asked him while opening his door.

Louis left the passenger seat and walked to the back of the car. “I think so,” Louis took his suitcase as Harry closed the door. When they walked outside the parking, Harry patted his shoulder.

“We can go to the hotel so you can leave your things there. If you want to rest, we can meet in a couple of hours.”

“That’s a good idea. I think I might rest, so I’ll be awake tonight instead of asleep,” Louis said, and they laughed.

“Good idea!”

They walked through the streets, and when they turned a corner Louis saw a small theatre at the end of the street. The building was white and light brown, with some posters on the columns and in the door. On the other side of the street, opposite the theatre, was a small hotel that was much more modern than the buildings on the rest of the street.

“That’s the theatre. It’s old, but it’s enough for us, and the inside is modern,” Harry told him.

“Can’t wait to see you. It’s going to be amazing, I’m sure.”

They stopped in front of the hotel and Harry looked at him. “I’m so happy that you’re here,” Harry said, “I must admit that I wanted to see you again” Harry smiled a little shy.

Louis left the suitcase near him and looked at Harry. “Yeah, me too. I can’t wait to see you on the stage.” They looked at each other, then Louis grabbed the suitcase again and started walking towards the hotel. “See you in a couple of hours,” Louis said and turned to the hotel.

“Yes. If you need anything, just call me.”

Louis entered the hotel and approached the receptionist desk. The inside was cooler than the outside, and he felt tired. Once he was inside his room, he left the suitcase in a corner and laid on the bed.

-

Three hours later he was in his seat in the theatre with Liam right next to him. He was a little nervous; he didn’t know why. He was just here to see a friend acting, and Liam was a kind person.

“He’s being waiting for this night for over a month,” Liam said, and Louis looked at him.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. He didn’t tell me anything.”

“He was embarrassed. He wanted this, but he thought he wasn’t good enough like it’s just a part time job.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, honestly. But I’m glad he invited you, I think he just changed his mind.”

Louis didn’t know if he was talking about the play or about him, but then the curtains moved and behind them appeared two people, sitting in a chair and talking. The conversation was funny, and Louis couldn’t help but laugh at some points. Then after thirty minutes, Harry appeared on stage. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a floral t-shirt. His voice sounded relaxed, and he captured the eyes of everyone in the audience.

An hour later, the actors were accepting the applause, and Louis and Harry shared a look and a smile. Louis felt like flowers were inside his stomach and bit his lips to hide a fond smile.

“Did you like it?” asked Harry when they were outside the theatre.

“Yeah, it was great,” Liam answered, “everyone laughed with the jokes and the applause was big.”

“That’s true, it was amazing. I’m glad you invited me,” said Louis.

“Thank you guys, you are so nice,” said Harry with a smile.

“I think I’m going to go home, tomorrow I have so much to do. Have fun!” Liam gave Harry a hug and then he left them there, alone. Again.

Louis was a little nervous and he didn’t understand why. He was there because he wanted to be a good friend and to have fun, but inside he was tense, nervous, and felt like he wanted to fly back to London and hide under the sheets of his bed for hours.

Their eyes met again; both of them were smiling and the atmosphere was heavy.

“We can go have a drink if you want, there is a lovely place near here,” Harry said, pointing to the right with his hand.

“Yeah, okay. The play was funny, I liked it,” Louis told him when they started walking to the bar.

“The director says it’s his best play. I like it too. It was a good feeling hearing everybody laugh with the dialogue.”

Louis didn’t say anything, but he looked at him with a big smile and a blissful feeling. He like being with Harry, near him and feeling like they can talk and laugh like in the old days. Even if he feels tense or nervous about it. It’s a great feeling to be able to feel that again.

They pass near a pizzeria and the smelling was so good that they stopped for a second to smell it.

“What if we eat something before we started drinking?” Louis asked.

“Great idea, it smells amazing. My mouth is watering,” Harry said, and they laughed out loud.

They entered the restaurant and the waitress showed them a table near the window, so they sat and waited for their pizzas. When they finished them, they rested their backs on the chairs. Louis looked at Harry, who was looking through the window and for a moment he wanted to kiss him, to hug him. He moved his head to the other side; he wanted to think about anything else.

“Hey, Lou. Are you okay?”

Louis turned around and looked at him feeling caught off guard.

“Yes, just thinking about work. I have an important meeting this week.”

“How is everything going there? Do you still have problems with your boss?”

“No, James left the company like three months ago. He is now working in LA. My new boss is great; he is nice, and everybody loves him.”

“That’s great, I’m happy for you. James was a big nervous ball.”

“Yeah, it was, but we still talk sometimes. Not a big deal, just about work and how are we. Nothing important.” Louis pressed his lips together and smiled. He started playing with the corner of his napkin. “I think I’m going to rest. Tomorrow I want to see the city and then the next morning I have to head back to the airport.”

“Oh, okay. Let me accompany you to the hotel then we can meet tomorrow again and see the city.”

After paying, they headed back to the street.

“It must be great to live in a city like this. Every street is beautiful, there is so much art.”

“Yeah, it is. Well, at the beginning it was strange, everything was different from home. But then I started to like it. That was the time when I opened the Instagram account and started sharing the city with the world.”

“I saw your account. You have so many followers, and the photos are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, “my followers are amazing. I always have great comments and people tag me in their Venetian photos. It’s great.”

Louis never had an Instagram account; his photo skills are not the best and he was too busy to upload photos every day.

“I never have time to do that. But I love your account, you do a great job.”

When they arrived at the hotel door, Louis turned around facing him. His beautiful green eyes were looking at him again. Louis wanted to be completely sincere with him, he wanted them to be friends, but he couldn’t avoid his feelings for him. He still loved him. Harry was the love of his life, but at the same time he couldn’t trust him easily, even if he wanted.

He sighed and looked away to the end of the street where a young girl appeared talking on the phone, then he looked at him again. Harry’s eyes were looking at him. Louis loved his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to feel safe again in his arms. He wanted to hug him and let the time pass near him, but a part of him was fighting that feeling. He couldn’t forget what happened, even if his heart wanted to.

“I… I want to be honest. I can’t trust you like in the past. You should have told to me what was happening instead of running away without saying anything.”

“I know. I was stupid, but I’m not the same person. I know what I did was stupid, I was scared.”

“That is not an excuse. What we had… was special. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you,” Louis looked away again, “I still feel that inside me.”

“I understand if you don’t want to be with me any other day. It’s okay.”

Louis looked at him; he didn’t want to be disrespectful. He was there to be with him, to see him on the stage of the theatre and to have a good time. He reminded himself that he could enjoy his time there, even when things weren’t going easy between them.

“I don’t know, I’ll call you tomorrow so we can meet and be tourists,” Louis said, trying to erase the tension.

“Sounds great,” Harry answered, “see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

After lying in bed, Louis started to think that maybe coming to Venice wasn’t a good idea, that maybe he should have said no to the invitation, saying that he had work or any other social event. That would have been better than to be there and not knowing what to do about him and Harry. At least at his home, he could be more relaxed.

He rolled in bed, trying to fall asleep but unable to. He opened his eyes, the ceiling greeting him. He closed his eyes and rolled again; he fell asleep thinking about Harry.

When he woke up, the first sound he noticed was the rain hitting the windows, the sound of the wind making a noise near the building, and he opened his eyes to see the horrible day outside.

It was dark, the sky was covered in clouds and he sighed while sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at the street in front of him; there was nobody outside. The clock on his phone told him that it was eight in the morning.

He couldn’t go outside to see the city, not with this weather. After a shower, he chose some clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast. When he was in his room again, he laid on the bed and watched the drops on the windows and the heavy wind moving the trees outside. A paper passed in front of his window and he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t go outside, he couldn’t watch the city, and he was stuck there with nothing else to do than read or watch tv. He loved those things, but he was expecting to go outside and see the city instead of staying there. He laid in bed to the end and looked at the walls.

He thought of Harry; maybe they could go to the cinema or go shopping to a mall or something. He thought of that for some minutes until his mobile buzzed. He sat on the bed to grab it and he saw a message on the screen from Harry.

‘What an awful day, what are your plans?’

Louis smiled and typed a reply.

‘I hate the weather. I don’t have plans apart from staying at the hotel. Boring day. I can’t go out to see the city.’

Less than a minute later, he received the answer.

‘Do you want to come here? We can watch a movie or play a game. Liam says that sounds great. He wants to play FIFA with you.’

Louis laughed and stared at the message for a second, smiling like a stupid teenager in love. He erased the smile from his face, then he replied to the message.

‘I don’t want to annoy you. I can stay here.’ He sent the message and looked at his room.

“What a boring day,” he said.

‘You are not going to annoy us, come on! I can pick you up, is that okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m at the hotel.’

‘See you in twenty minutes.’

He put the mobile in his pocket, then he took the key and a jacket and went downstairs to wait for Harry. He waited for almost thirty minutes when Harry appeared inside and looked for him.

“Harry!” Louis called him and stood up from the couch of the hall.

“There you are,” said Harry, taking the hood of the coat from his head. “It’s raining a lot, I’m sorry I couldn’t arrive earlier.”

“It’s okay. I hate this weather.”

“Me too, are you ready?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

When they arrived at Harry and Liam’s house, they were wet and pierced cold to the bone. Harry left his coat in the hall and they walked inside.

“I’m going to lend you some clothes, you can’t stay like that,” Harry told him and went upstairs. “Go to the living room, Liam’s there. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Louis turned around and walked towards a door near him. When he opened it, he felt the warmth in his skin under the wet clothes.

“Hey, Lou! Oh my God, you are so wet. Are you okay?” Liam said.

“Yeah, Harry said he is going to lend me some clothes.”

In that moment the door opened, and Harry appeared behind it with a pair of pants and a grey jumper.

“Thank you,” said Louis, shivering.

After changing his clothes, he sat on the couch between them, Liam on his left and Harry on his right.

“So much better. Thank you for the clothes.”

“There’s no need to say that. I want you to be okay, I can’t leave you like that.”

They looked at each other for a second and then they turned their eyes to the TV. When the movie ended, Liam suggested playing FIFA. They played for more than an hour, Liam’s team losing to Louis’ team.

“I’m off” Liam said.

“I win” Louis said with a smile, “I love the game. I play a lot in London.”

“I remember one night I arrived at home and found him eating pizza and playing FIFA in the living room. He didn’t notice me until I talked.” Said Harry

“I was hungry, alone, and wanted to play until you arrived.” Said Louis.

Louis and Harry looked at each other laughing. When they stopped, they looked away from each other, feeling weird.

Nobody said anything for a long minute. The silence invaded the living room, and everything was tense until Liam took the remote and searched for a movie. They ended up watching a war movie; Louis didn’t know the movie, but the only thing he wanted was to relax again.

“We should eat something,” Liam said, catching their attention.

Louis saw the clock near the TV; it was three in the afternoon.

“That’s a good idea, I’m going to cook something,” Harry said and stood up from the couch, “I’m going to see what we have.”

“I can help with something,” Louis said, wanting to be helpful.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“I want to help” Louis stood up from the couch and walked towards the corridor.

Louis noticed Liam looking at them but didn’t say anything. He turned his attention to his phone and to the TV. They walked to the kitchen; it was a small room, with blue and white walls and a small table.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, opening the fridge.

“Whatever you have is okay.”

“We can make lasagne, or pizza, or pasta, or rice, or a salad; lots of choices,” answered Harry with a small laugh, making Louis laugh too.

“Oh my God, I don’t care. I like all of that,” he stayed silent for a second, “maybe pasta or pizza is faster.”

“I thought you were going to say lasagne. I remember you loved the one I used to prepare.”

Louis looked at him. Harry was closing the fridge door as he remembered it. He used to love that lasagne, with spinach, vegan cheese, and that homemade salsa Harry used to make. He felt nervous again, realizing that Harry still knew him better than anyone else in the world. He smiled, trying to let go of his nerves.

“You don’t have to do it; it takes you a lot of time. Pasta or pizza is okay. It’s late and we’re hungry.”

They started making pasta and while Harry was doing the salsa to add to the pasta, Louis was drying his hands after cutting the vegetables for the salsa, watching the city through the window. The rain was a little less strong and the wind had stopped. The drops were landing on the glass and the canal in front of him was brave. Nobody was outside.

He turned around to see Harry putting the pasta in the pot filled with water, then he lit the fire and waited.

“The smell is good. Can’t wait to eat it,” Louis said and walked towards the counter.

“I don’t cook so much these days. My working hours are a mess.”

“Oh, that’s a pity. I remember how much you love cooking.”

“I know, but Liam is good too. He cooks some days, I cook other days, and sometimes we buy the meals from a shop near here. They make great things. I love it, but it’s not like when we do it.”

They waited until the pasta was ready, the water boiling when Harry looked at him.

“I’m sorry,” Louis turned around to face him, “I know I screwed everything up. I’m so sorry.” Harry was looking at him, in the middle of the kitchen with those green eyes, and Louis wanted to travel back in time and ask him about what was happening before he ran away.

“I want to trust you again, I really do,” Louis eyes were focused on the pot.

“What can I do to fix it?” Harry asked him.

“I honestly don’t know,” Louis answered, watching his sad face.

Harry looked away and Liam appeared in the kitchen. “Mm, I love the smell. I’m starving.”

“It will be ready in two minutes,” Harry told him.

“Your cooking skills are awesome” Liam said, and rest a hand on the door.

Louis noticed Liam was looking at him and he felt out of place. He looked at the window; the rain had stopped, and he wanted to be a small bean so nobody would notice if he ran away embarrassed or sad.

“I think I’m going to call a friend, be back in a minute” Liam announced and left the kitchen.

Louis looked at Harry, who was turning off the stove and taking the water from the pot so he could mix the pasta with the salsa. Louis watched him carefully, making sure he was okay.

“Can you take three plates from the drawer,” he pointed to the door on the right, “please?”

“Yeah! Of course.”

They ate in the living room while they continued watching the movie, and none of them said a word; they ate in silence. When Liam left the couch and left them alone, Louis left the plate on the coffee table and stood up.

“I think I’m going back to the hotel. Tomorrow I have to be up so early to take the bus.”

Harry looked at him, surprised; Louis caught him off guard. “Oh… I can take you to the airport tomorrow if you like. It would be faster.”

“I prefer to take the bus, it’s okay. Thanks for saying it. Can wait to be back at home,” Louis said with a smile.

Harry stood up and walked towards him. He patted him on the shoulder before he could get outside of the room. “I’m glad you came.”

“I’m glad too,” Louis said, “it was a great performance. Never laughed that much with a play. Love it.”

“Thanks.”

They stayed like that, looking at each other with shy smiles for far more time than they’d imagined. When he was on his way to the hotel, the conversation he had with Harry accompanied him the whole time.

-

Louis was on the plane to Milan again for the second time in two weeks, a month and a half since he started working between Milan and London. His boss decided to make the London headquarters smaller and open another one in Milan to work with their Italian clients without making them fly to London to talk or sign contracts.

When his boss told him about the new job, he told his boss that he didn’t want to fly or change his home, but he insisted, and Louis couldn’t say no. He started working in Milan three days, from Tuesday to Thursday, and the rest in London. He spent the weekends in London at his house, plus Monday and Friday, and he was tired.

When the city started to appear under him, he smiled. At least he was going to see his friends again. It was the only good part of the job, seeing Niall and Zayn more often than the previous years. They also insisted he lived with them, even when he already looked for a house there.

It’d been six months since he saw Harry. They talked almost every day, by messages or phone calls. Sometimes they talked by mail, or Harry sent him photos of some of his recent plays or book recommendations. Louis took his phone, on fly mood, from his jeans and unlocked the screen. The last month when he’d had a terrible cold for almost two weeks, he called him every day, sent him photos and kind messages. They also had dinner together one night, via video. One in London and the other in Venice. They talked and had a lovely moment.

Then he opened the last message.

‘Have a safe flight. I hope everything goes well this week.’

Louis read the message again, and again, and for a minute the only thing he could think about was Harry. He missed him, missed seeing him, missed having him near him, and he hated that. There was nothing he could do. They were friends again, and it was going great, but a part of him wanted more, and another part wanted to run away from that. He didn’t know what to do.

When the plane arrived, Louis entered the airport and saw Niall and Zayn at the door. It was eight in the evening, and almost every time they went to greet him and take him to their house.

“I told you, you don’t have to come every week. I know the address.”

“It’s okay, we have time. We just finished our jobs for today,” Niall said.

When they arrived at home, Louis left his luggage in his room and laid on the bed; he’s tired and he hated traveling that much. It’s not the life he wants. When he started working in the company, everything was great; his boss and his co-workers were lovely. Now some years later, he’s traveling two times a week, without time to enjoy anything, and using his free time to sleep and rest. He hated it.

“How is the new place going?” asked Zayn when they were eating dinner in the living room.

“Good, the clients are happy because they don’t have to travel to London and my boss is happy too. The new workers are nice, but I hate this way of life. I’m traveling too much and doing so many things; I barely have time to enjoy any of them.”

“Why don’t you leave it? You can find another one, you have plenty of experience,” suggested Niall.

“I can’t do that,” said Louis. “What if I don’t find anything? What if I run out of money?”

“You’re a good worker, you are doing a great job, I’m sure. If you want, I can try to find something for you at the radio if you need it. Don’t spend too much time doing something you hate.”

Louis took another bite from his dinner while thinking about what his friend just told him. He’s one of the best in his department, and his boss is a good friend, but what if that isn’t enough and his life ends in a mess?

When they finished, they started watching a film when Louis phone started ringing. He looked at the screen; it was Harry.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Lou! I have exciting news. Can you talk?”

“Yes, of course. What’s happening?” Louis walked out of the living room and into his room, sitting on his bed.

“Are you in Milan?”

“Yes, I arrived this evening. You’re making me nervous.”

“It’s great news. I’m going to act in a new play, the one I’ve been rehearsing the last month, and we’re going to Milan for a few shows.”

“Oh, that’s great. I’m so happy for you.”

“I would like for you to come; it could be amazing. What do you think?”

“Of course, I’m in,” Louis answered smiling. “When is the play?”

“We arrive there next week on Wednesday, and hopefully I have the next morning free so if you’re there we can meet.”

Louis felt all the frustration from his work and the messy thoughts of leaving went to the back of his mind; he felt suddenly happy. The knowledge that Harry still had the ability to make him feel happy in every moment is something he loved, and didn’t want to think about too much, especially when they’re trying to be friends again.

A week later, Louis got out of his friend’s house early. It was Wednesday and he was going to meet Harry for breakfast. He feels amused, happy, and he can’t stop smiling. When he arrived at the café, Harry was already waiting for him at the door. He gave him a kiss on the cheek when they’re next to each other, and a hug.

“How’s everything going?” Harry asked when they sat with a cup of coffee.

“Tired, so tired. I hate my job. I hate traveling too much, but how are you? Are you feeling nervous?”

“I’m a little bit nervous, but also excited to perform here. Can’t wait,” Harry took a sip from his cup. “I thought you loved your job. Is the new schedule too exhausting?”

 “Well, I love the part with the contracts and talking with the clients, but I am traveling too much. I don’t have time to do other things because when I’m in London during weekends, I’m too tired to go outside and enjoy things. I hate it, I don’t know what to do, but tomorrow is a happy day. You’re going to act in front of lot of strangers.”

“Oh, I have invitations for Niall and Zayn if they want to come. It’s been a while since I saw them and Liam is coming too, he arrives tomorrow morning. Do you think they would like to come?”

“Yes. They asked me what the play was about and if they can buy tickets. They’re going to be happy, thank you!” Louis said with a smile.

They talked for the rest of the hour about Louis’ job, the play, and Harry’s working schedule between his job at the library and his acting. Louis loved his voice; while Harry talked, he listened with a smile, like there was nothing else important for him in the world. Harry’s bright eyes looked at him like he was the whole world.

“I think I’m going to start looking for a new job,” Louis said when Harry asked for the second time, worried about him, “something more permanent, not like this. My boss is going to be disappointed.”

“Do what you need to Lou, you’re clever. You know what to do. If you’re not happy, I’m on your side.”

Louis smiled, feeling happy to know that. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it since Niall suggested he should do it. He offered him help, and he was so kind to him. A part of him was scared, but he knew the truth; he had to try it.

The next day, they arrived at the theatre ten minutes earlier just to have time to sit and talk with Liam a bit. When they reached their seats, Liam was next to Louis and all said hi with a smile.

“How are your lives going? It’s been a long time since I saw you,” asked Liam, looking at Niall and Zayn.

“Pretty well actually,” Zayn answered, “lots of work and good things. And you?”

“I have a lot of work. I was in London last week. I’ve just discovered a new talent, a guy who sings beautifully and I’m so excited for him, “ Liam explained.

“That’s great!” Niall said.

“There are a lot of people,” Louis noticed as more people entered.

“Harry was nervous, but they didn’t expect so many people,” Liam told them, “I hope he’s doing okay.”

“I’m sure he is” Louis said.

The lights went out and everybody was silent. Louis was tense in his chair, excited and happy at the same time. The curtain opened and a light illuminated the stage. There was a woman talking and resting in a white chair, with a modern dress and her hair in a mess. Sometime later, a man appeared on the stage. After a long thirty-five minutes, Harry appeared on the stage and the four of them smiled, Louis resting his back on the chair.

Harry was talking to the woman, sitting next to her and hugging her. The other man said something funny and everybody started laughing, including Louis. At some point, Harry hugged another man, and Louis felt uncomfortable and awkward. The play continued and when it ended, everybody started clapping. Harry looked in their direction, smiling like the rest of the cast. They met Harry ten minutes after the show ended in the exit area.

“It was amazing,” Liam told him, “you’re a great actor.”

“Thank you, but it wasn’t that good,” Harry said while making a bun with his hair.

“It was,” affirmed Zayn, “we loved it. You’re a great actor and I’m glad we came.”

“He’s right,” Niall said, “I loved it, and you were great.”

“It was amazing,” Louis said with a bright smile.

“You’re all wonderful,” Harry thanked them, “I have the best friends.” The five of them started laughing.

“I think I’m going back to the hotel. We can meet tomorrow,” Liam said.

“It’s early,” Niall told him, “we can go somewhere to drink something. What do you think?”

“I don’t know the city, so that’s great. Thank you.”

Harry and Louis shared a smile before they started walking towards the door to find a bar or a pub, wandering behind their friends.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, absolutely. It’s a good play and you’re a great actor.”

They started walking towards their friends and for a moment their hands touched, and Louis felt the urge to look at him and smile. In the pub, they sat next to each other, unable to be apart for more than a few seconds without starting to look for the other one.

“You should talk to him,” Niall suggested when they were on their way home.

“To who?”

“To Harry! You’ve been sharing smiles and looks all night,” Zayn answered.

“I don’t know.”

“They’re going to come tomorrow for lunch,” Niall said, “maybe you can talk to him during lunch.”

“I have to be at the airport at five, you know that Ni.”

“I know, but we have plenty of time. Did you think about your job?”

“I’m going to talk to my boss when I arrive in London. I hope he understands.”

“If not, don’t worry.”

That night when he was in bed, the last thing he thought of was Harry’s smile and how happy he was to have him nearby for the last few hours.

-

The next day, Louis woke up early. His friends were still sleeping, so he prepared breakfast and sat at the kitchen table to eat. He made toast, coffee, orange juice, and tea. After taking a bite from his toast with butter, Niall appeared in the kitchen yawning and in his pyjamas. He sat next to Louis and took some toast from the plate.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, are you okay?”

“Just half asleep. I want to sleep all day,” Niall answered him.

“Let me do the cooking for lunch, I want to help with something.”

“What do you want to cook?”

“I don’t know, something easy,” said Louis.

Niall poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip before Zayn appeared in the kitchen, also in his pyjamas but fully awake.

“What are we going to cook for today?” Zayn asked them and poured himself a glass of juice, while taking some toast.

“Louis wants to do the cooking. I might help you.”

“I can do it all myself, you can just relax, set the table and all. Let me do it, I’m always here and you don’t want my money to pay for anything.” Louis looked at his friends; he wanted to help to be more than just an invited guest.

“You’re our friend, you don’t have to pay to stay here, but you can cook,” Niall said and finished his cup of coffee.

Louis spent the entire morning in the kitchen, cooking and baking the dessert. Niall and Zayn asked several times if he needed anything. They talked for almost an hour while he baked, and Louis felt happy to help and be more than an annoying guest, even when his friends were always so lovely to him. When Liam and Harry arrived, everything was on the table and ready to eat.

After some minutes, they were eating the main meal and talking.

“How’s your life in Venice?” Zayn asked.

“Pretty nice,” Harry answered, “but sometimes a little bit expensive. We like it though.”

“Yes, and I found some nice voices there. I hope you will hear them soon on the radio,” Liam told them.

“That’s great. I’m going to talk to my boss as soon as I arrive in London.” Louis told them.

“Are you going to leave your job?” Liam asked him.

“I don’t like traveling like this, and I think talking to him is a good option. We’re friends, but let’s see what happens,” Louis said.

“I remember you as a good worker. You put so much effort in making your client careers successful, I’m sure you’ll find something. If you need it, I can see if I can find something in my company,” Liam offered him.

“That’s so kind, thank you, but I’ll wait till I know something more.”

They continued talking about other things; the food, the new music talents Liam discovered, and the promising acting skills of Harry. They also talked about Niall’s job and how amazing Zayn’s art gallery and portraits were. When Louis excused himself to go for the pie, Niall went with him as they took the pie out of the oven.

“Do you think I can trust him?” Louis asked Niall with a confused look in his eyes.

“I think he regrets what he did. He’s been sharing bright looks with you since yesterday. It’s obvious.”

“I want to, but I’m scared. When I look at him, I see the same smile and the same brightness I love on his face” Louis said smiling.

“You should talk to him.”

They took the pie to the living room and when they finished it, Liam seemed interested in Zayn’s portraits, so the three of them left the living room to go to Zayn’s studio room and left Harry and Louis alone.

“Did you like the pie and the meal?”

“Yes, you’re a great cook! I’m happy I came here.”

Louis looked at Harry; his curls were beautiful. Some of there were caressing his cheeks and his ears and gave him an innocent look, and he loved it. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it.”

Harry looked at his plate and then started playing with his hands.

“I want to talk to you about us,” started Harry, surprising Louis, “I want to fix what we had. I want it, really. I know I screwed up what we had” Harry continued, “but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we talked about being friends and all that.”

“Me too. I’ve been waiting to talk to you about this since the other day. I want to fix everything,” Louis took a deep breath, “I’m still in love with you. You’re the love of my life.”

Harry wasn’t smiling, he just took Louis’ hands in his and looked at him. “I promise you that if I have any doubt or any other thoughts about us, about that, I will talk to you instead of running away. I promise you that you are the love of my life. I love you Louis.”

Louis was nearly shaking. He intertwined their hands and approached him a little so their noises where nearly touching, and they smiled.

“We can try again, slowly and with care. We can do it,” Louis told him.

Harry smiled. They were nervous, but Louis moved closer to him and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, a slow kiss.

“We have plenty of time to be together, to walk into this relationship together and take our time. I love you.” said Harry.

This time, Harry approached him and left a hand on his right cheek as they kissed again. Louis rest his hands on Harry’s neck. When they moved, they were smiling, ready to start walking the path to their relationship again, together.

 

 

 

Epilogue:

“Don’t open your eyes!” begged Harry, “please.”

Harry was driving Louis somewhere outside Milan. Harry asked him to close his eyes five minutes before they arrived at their destination.

They’d been dating for the last two years, living in rental apartments and at Niall and Zayn’s house in Milan, and they’d been enjoying all their days together; laughing, talking and having a lot of life under the sheets of their bed.

Louis had left his job in London, and instead, his boss offered him a full time job in Milan. He still had his house in London, where they spend weekends or weeks there when they could, and when they go there to visit their families.

Harry had left the bookshop job in Venice. He found another job in a beautiful and big bookshop in the center of Milan, and another theatre company who welcomed him kindly when he started working there almost two years ago. Now he performed in a lot of plays. Some of them got him and Louis to London for a couple of times in the last year, and he played so many important and leading roles in them.

Harry stopped the car and reached for Louis side to help him get out of the car. They walked a few meters and Louis heard a key in a lock, something metallic opening, and Harry took his hand.

“Walk two steps and open your eyes,” Harry said.

“Okay.” Louis walk to steps then he opened his eyes and for the first seconds, he was confused. They were in a house, just at the front door. In front of them, there was a beautiful house with white walls and flowers beside them. They’d been searching for a home for the last few months. They’d visited a lot of houses in Milan, but none of them were what they wanted. Louis looked at Harry confused. “What are we doing here?”

“I found this house last week. I thought of you when I saw the video online, and I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh my God, did you buy it?”

“No, I didn’t buy it, just booked an inspection. Let’s go inside.”

Harry opened the door and when they entered, the house was empty and illuminated from the sun. They walked through the kitchen, the living room, the four bedrooms and the beautiful garden at the back of the house.

“I love it, it’s beautiful,” said Louis when they were in the garden. “It’s what we’ve been looking for. It’s perfect.” Louis kissed Harry, and they hugged; they were excited and happy.

“I’m so happy you like it. I loved it the minute I saw the video.”

“Can’t wait to start our lives here, together,” Louis said looking at Harry.

Louis turned around and looked at the flowers. The garden wasn’t big, but there were some trees and a lot of flowers and plants. When Louis turned around again to go inside, he saw Harry in front of him with a little box in his hands and on one knee.

“Oh my Gosh, Harry!” Louis covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to cry.

“You’re the love of my life. I want to spend my life with you, I want to be with you, to hold you. to kiss you, to wake up near you every day, to enjoy life with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?”

Louis was crying when he took a step towards him and bent down. “Yes, yes a million yeses. I love you, Harry. I can’t believe you’re doing this,” they smiled.

They connected their lips, Harry putting his arm around Louis’ waist and Louis wrapping his right arm around Harry’s back. It was a beautiful moment and they were almost crying.

“I love you,” said Harry.

“I love you, too. So much,” said Louis.

Louis was so happy; that was what he always wanted. They continued kissing for almost a minute. When they broke the kiss, Louis was still smiling. “You’re amazing, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“You’re the one who is amazing, I’m glad we’re together.”

“When are we going to buy the house?” asked Louis with a big smile.

“I can call the buyer when we want, she said she would be waiting on our call this evening.”

They stood up and kissed while they hugged each other. Louis loved the feeling, loved having Harry by his side, kissing him, trusting him, and starting a life together.

They walked inside to the living room, Louis wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. Harry leaned his back against the wall while they continued kissing.  Louis could feel Harry’s excitement starting to grow and he smiled. He separated their lips and kissed his neck, then his collarbones below his t-shirt.

“There’s no furniture, Lou.”

“We don’t need it, remember that night in the forest when we started dating?”

Harry started laughing. “But we were younger… oh my God!” Harry reached for his lips, they kissed and slowly laid on the floor. They continued kissing for a while until Louis moved and took Harry’s t-shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Harry took Louis shirt off and his own shoes.

Some minutes later, they took off the rest of their clothes, put some under Harry’s head for comfort, and kissed each other. Louis could feel Harry’s skin under him, hot and soft. He loved it. Harry was looking at him with a smile, and he felt he was happier.

“We don’t have lube,” Harry put his elbows on the floor and looked at him worried.

“Oh, that’s true. I think we have a bottle in the car.” Louis looked around; he hadn’t thought about it until Harry said that.

“I can go, I’ll be back here in a minute.”

Harry put his trousers, the t-shirt, and his shoes back on to go outside. When he came back, he had a bottle of lube in his hands. He threw it to Louis and took his clothes off. He laid on top of him and kissed him, pressing their bodies together and hugging him.

He kissed Louis’ lips, his neck, his chest, feeling the inked skin and his stomach until he arrived at his waist. He left a kiss on the head of his dick and Louis let out a moan. He touched it with his tongue, then he left another kiss and went up to kiss Louis lips, pressing their bodies together again. They rolled on the floor and Louis ended again on top of Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, who opened the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. He shifted a finger between his cheeks and to his hole, and Harry let out a moan, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

After a moment, he added another finger, and a minute later another one, and started scissoring them while Harry pressed his feet to Louis bum.

“Lo, come on! please,” Harry said, looking at him.

“Tell me how much you want it,” replied Louis.

“So much, Lou, so much. I want you inside of me, now.”

Louis kissed his chest and his lips, then slipped his fingers out of Harry, who spread his legs a little more. He shifted his dick at his boyfriend entrance, entering him slowly and enjoying the moment.

“I love this feeling,” said Harry, “so much.”

“Me too, it feels amazing,” said Louis, “you’re amazing.”

Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and started moving slowly and then faster, back and forth. Their moans were the only thing breaking the silence of the house. Louis intertwined their hands, their eyes connected, and everything was perfect. Harry started moving his hips so that they moved at the same rhythm.

“Oh my God… Lou, I’m gonna come.”

Louis left a kiss on his lips. “Come on, come for me,” Louis said near his month, then left a kiss there.

“I want you to come with me, inside of me… Fuck.”

They started moving faster. They could feel the orgasm in their bodies, in every fiber of their skin, inside of them, ready to explode, to make them feel better if that was even possible. They moaned each other names and I love you’s, and when they came, they felt relax and rested their bodies in the floor. They were covered in sweat and come, but they were happy.

They look at each other with a smile.

“I love you so much, H,” said Louis.

“I love you too, so much Lou.”

“This house is amazing, I can’t wait to start our life here, together.”

They kissed and slowly started to get dressed.

A month later, the house was full of furniture and they were ready to start living there and planning their wedding.

 


End file.
